


6:31 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell winced from recent injuries before he viewed crispy chicken on the kitchen table.





	6:31 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell winced from recent injuries before he viewed crispy chicken on the kitchen table and smiled.

THE END


End file.
